Metempsychosis
by Furless rat
Summary: Sure, Loki knew that he'd die. But being reborn in an alternate universe put a major dent in his plans.
1. Chapter 1 Big Meaty Hands of Death

**"A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. I'll try my best not to make the characters to OOC./span/p**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or Marvel/span/p**

* * *

The hand around Loki's throat squeezed tighter than a python's grip. A searing pain burned his lungs as he choked for air. Loki kicked desperately and struggled in the much larger man's grip, but his actions were futile  
"Y-you… will never be… a god." He rasped out, looking Thanos in the eye.  
The mad titan smiled at him and tightened his grip. Loki heard a loud snap in his neck before his vision quickly faded to nothingness.  
"No resurrections this time."

* * *

Loki knew that he would die. Obviously, he wasn't dumb enough to attack Thanos so recklessly without a plan. After all, dying was much better than having the ogre snap him out of existence  
Yes, his body was dead. The chances of him being resurrected in his original body were extremely low. Fortunately, his soul was still alive. He'll just be sent to Helheim, maybe even Valhalla if he's lucky. The deceased "god" would just have to find a way out once this whole Thanos situation is over with.  
Loki's soul stood, waiting in the darkness.  
...

...

...  
Wow, this is taking forever. Perhaps he was being judged before he was sent away?

Suddenly, Loki felt a small tug at the core of his soul. Finally, he's getting somewhere.

"Push!"

What?

Loki felt his soul get dragged down into existence. It kinda felt like being pulled out of the water after a long day at the pool.  
The god opened his… eyes. He was in a room, and he was screaming.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Todoroki! Two baby boys"  
A woman with white hair smiled tiredly. The doctor handed the two boys to her and she caressed them gently.  
"Do you have a name for them?" A nurse asked her./  
Her husband wouldn't care about what she named them. The man didn't even bother showing up. He only cared about results.  
She looked to the baby with two mismatched eyes. "I'll name this one… Shouto. And this one…" She looked at the much smaller, scrawnier baby boy with deep brown eyes.

"Loki"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I'm not really used to writing :') Hopefully the first chapter is okayish/span/p**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**"A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. I'll try my best not to make the characters to OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or Marvel**

* * *

The hand around Loki's throat squeezed tighter than a python's grip. A searing pain burned his lungs as he choked for air. Loki kicked desperately and struggled in the much larger man's grip, but his actions were futile  
"Y-you… will never be… a god." He rasped out, looking Thanos in the eye.  
The mad titan smiled at him and tightened his grip. Loki heard a loud snap in his neck before his vision quickly faded to nothingness.  
"No resurrections this time."

* * *

Loki knew that he would die. Obviously, he wasn't dumb enough to attack Thanos so recklessly without a plan. After all, dying was much better than having the ogre snap him out of existence  
Yes, his body was dead. The chances of him being resurrected in his original body were extremely low. Fortunately, his soul was still alive. He'll just be sent to Helheim, maybe even Valhalla if he's lucky. The deceased "god" would just have to find a way out once this whole Thanos situation is over with.  
Loki's soul stood, waiting in the darkness.  
...

...

...  
Wow, this is taking forever. Perhaps he was being judged before he was sent away?

Suddenly, Loki felt a small tug at the core of his soul. Finally, he's getting somewhere.

"Push!"

What?

Loki felt his soul get dragged down into existence. It kinda felt like being pulled out of the water after a long day at the pool.  
The god opened his… eyes. He was in a room, and he was screaming.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Todoroki! Two baby boys"  
A woman with white hair smiled tiredly. The doctor handed the two boys to her and she caressed them gently.  
"Do you have a name for them?" A nurse asked her./  
Her husband wouldn't care about what she named them. The man didn't even bother showing up. He only cared about results.  
She looked to the baby with two mismatched eyes. "I'll name this one… Shouto. And this one…" She looked at the much smaller, scrawnier baby boy with deep brown eyes.

"Loki"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I'm not really used to writing :') Hopefully the first chapter is okayish**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R 3**


End file.
